Boy Meets Girl then Boy Meets Boy
by puffybubble
Summary: Mimi came back from America to attend Tokyo University under her father care. Once again, Mimi is forced to disguise herself as a guy to attend school, but on her first day back to America, she meets the hottie Yamato under her girl appearance.


"Expelled again

"Expelled again?! Mimi, how am I supposed to explain this to your daddy?" A beautiful young mother sobbed over the phone.

"I just want to come back to Japan and be with you and dad. I'm 21 now. I'm legal in New York and Japan. You guys are going to save on tuition fees if I attend dad's school. He's the principal of Tokyo University. It's also a chance for me to improve my Japanese. Don't you miss me, mom?" Mimi argued.

"I do but… ok let me talk about it with your dad… I'll call you back later, ok hun?"

"Love you, call me soon okie?"

"Alright, love you too. Bye."

_Later in the day…_

"Good news Mimi, you can come back anytime now. Your dad said you can come back and attend school at Tokyo University under one condition. He'll let you know about it when you get to Japan."

"NICE!! I'm packing right away. You're the best mom!" said Mimi happily.

_One week later…_

A young girl with chestnut hair coloured walked out of the airport of Japan.

"MIMI!!" A purple haired girl called out and waved at Mimi.

"MIYAKO! Oh my god! I missed you!!" Mimi ran up to Miyako and hugged her tightly. "Where are my mom and dad?"

"They're waiting for you home. I came to pick you up. Let's put the luggage in the car and get going." Miyako opened the trunk of her red car and helped Mimi carry the luggage in the car.

"You're the best cousin ever!" Mimi hopped into the car and the two of them drove off to the Mimi's parents.

Mimi head into her house and reunited with her parents. Soon enough she settled down and the beginning of a serious conversation began. Mimi started by asking…

"Sooo….. um… what's the condition that mom talked about?"

"Ahem, this is going to be a bit shocking. You're going to have to live in the dormitory." Mimi's father started with.

"That's not a problem. Miyako lives in the dorm too at the University. Oh! You think you can arrange us to be in the same room?" Mimi asked excitedly.

Miyako frowned. "Wait Mimi… don't you get too happy. There's more to it."

Mimi's father continued "… you're going to attend school as… a guy."

"Excuse me?! I think I just misunderstood something. I think my Japanese worsened over the years in America." Mimi panicked.

Mimi's father took Mimi's hand into his and continued "No, you understood perfectly what I just said. I want you in as boy. Your daddy, me, has its image at school as a principal. I don't want other students to think that you get special attention because you're my daughter. There is also no more rooms for you to live at home because you're grand parents are getting old and daddy and mommy are planning to make them move back to live with us so we can take care of them."

"Daddy! I can live in the dorm, but I can just go to school as a girl and I just won't tell people that I'm your daughter."

"That can't be! My princess looks just like his daddy and everyone know I have a beautiful princess. The last problem is… we only have one more room in the dorm and it's a shared room in the men's dormitory."

Mimi sighed heavily. "You must be kidding me. Is that my dad right there? What kind of dad would send his own _princess _to share a room with a guy?"

"I know my princess won't do anything inappropriate! On top of that, I also want you to keep an eye on the dormitory life of university students for me. Now be a good girl and go rest. You're going to get settled at the dorm tomorrow and you're first day of class will start after tomorrow. End up discussion." Mimi's parents got up and left the living room leaving Mimi with Miyako.

Mimi looked at Miyako and asked "What's the meaning of this. How am I supposed to look like a man?"

"Don't worry Mimi, I have everything under control. I do major in beauty and cosmetic program. This is going to be interesting." Miyako giggled excitedly.

"It does sound a bit fun, but I can't just be a man. I love my life as a woman!! Hey! Let's go somewhere later! You have to show me the nightlife of Japan!"

Miyako took a moment to think. "I know where to bring you. There's a car race tonight. You're also going to get to see some people from school. There's also going to be a few hotties there."

"Really? I've never been to a car race. What should I wear?" Mimi asked anxiously.

"Hmm… just wear something hot. I guess like when you go clubbing."

"Cool, cool. What you gonna do now? I'm gonna go do my hair for tonight."

"Then I'll come pick you up later. I'm going home and get ready now. See you later hun." Mimi walked Miyako to the door. Soon, Mimi took her dye from her luggage and started to work on her hair.

Later on that night, Miyako finally got to Mimi's house to pick her up. She rang the door bell and Mimi opened the door for her cousin.

"Hey sexy! You look gorgeous! I love the hair!" Miyako said. Mimi had her hair died pink with red stripes and little stars ornaments. She wore an electric pink coloured top with a pair of low-rise white coloured shorts. Along with the outfit, she had a pair of silver heels.

"Thank you! I love the dress! Let's go! I'm excited!!" Miyako wore a dark purple tube dress with a pair of sparkly black heels.

"Guess what I brought in the trunk!"

"ALCOHOL!" Mimi exclaimed anxiously.

"Yep, I got some beers! I can't really drink with you though, I gotta drive. But, I have a good friend waiting for me there. She'll keep you company."

"Nice! Let's get going."

The two ladies head to the car and drove to the desired location. As they approach the car race, the louder they can hear honking, music and the crowd. Mimi was amazed to see all the nice modified cars speeding one after the other by the car window. Upon their arrival, they were greeted by a short brown haired girl.

"Hey Miyako! I've waiting for you!" She said as she walked to the girls.

"Hikari! Come! I have to introduce you to my cousin, Mimi. She just came back from America." Miyako dragged Mimi toward Hikari. "Mimi, this is Hikari, a very good friend of mine and Hikari, this is Mimi, my cousin."

Mimi approached Hikari and gave her a friendly hug "It's nice to meet you!"

Hikari hugged back. "Nice to meet you too! Come, let's go. The race is about to start!"

"Who's racing who tonight, Hikari?" Miyako asked.

"Hmm… Yamato and my brother against some guys I don't know that came from another town to challenge him. I saw their drift earlier when they were trying to show off upon their arrival. Nothing impressive."

"Aww… Not much to watch I guess tonight. I guess we'll just have to have our own fun partying tonight Mimi." Miyako said a bit upset.

"Cheer up! Let's go party!! I wanna dance! Let's grab some drink from the trunk." Mimi took out 3 beers from the trunk and threw one to Hikari and one to Miyako. "You better start early Miyako so you'll be good to drive later."

"CHEERS!!" The girls all started to gulp down their beers. The night started immediately with the girls dancing to the music and Mimi and Hikari getting drunk on the beers. The race wasn't going to start in another 40 minute. The crowd around were showing off their engine, hitting on the opposite sex and partying. In the crowd, Hikari spotted her brother who seemed worried.

"Hey girls, I'll be right back. I think my brother is looking for me. I have to let him know where I am." Hikari said and left the girls.

"Her brother is protective. He's good looking though if you like the bad boy type." Miyako explained.

"Oh! Isn't he like one of the racers?" Mimi asked a bit tipsy. Her third beer wasn't slowly getting to her. "Oh god… I need to pee. There's a washroom here right?"

"Hum… well the bushes? There are only trees and bushes around here after all… I don't think any of the people here would be considerate enough to rent a portable washroom cabin." Miyako giggled.

"Oh great…" Mimi said in a sarcastic tone. "Hold my beer. I'm gonna go find a safe pee spot away from the crowd. I don't want to risk being caught peeing ugh…" Mimi rolled her eyes and handed her beer to Miyako.

Mimi started to look for a safe spot to relieve her needs. On the way, she started to hear moaning sounds. She slowly turned her head to look at the direction where the sounds were coming from. There, she caught a couple having sex. _O boy… what a naughty couple hihi. I better go somewhere else… _Mimi thought to herself. She changed direction and started to go further in the wood. She reached a place far enough where she was barely able to hear the music anymore and finally relieved herself. Everything was dark around Mimi. Her only source of light was the light that emits from her cell phone. As she makes her way back to Miyako, Mimi stumbled upon something…

"Ahhhh!" She fell on her chest. "Ow… What the…" Mimi felt under her legs a soft human body.

"Whoa…" a manly voice was heard.

"OH DAMN!" Mimi quickly tried to get up. "Ouch…" The bruises on her arms slightly pained her. "Sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized.

"It's fine. You couldn't see me." The voice answered.

Mimi got down and flashed the light toward the man's face.

"Hey…" The man slightly closed his eyes as he was slightly blinded by the sudden light.

"Oups sorry, I just wanted to see you properly." Mimi giggled. A handsome blond man was seated in front of Mimi. "Whoa, you're hot. Haha, open your eyes. It should be good now."

The man slowly opened his eyes. He was stunned by the beautiful lady in front of him. "I've never seen you around. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mimi and you?" Mimi answered as she took a seat in front of him. She thought to herself… _Damn he's hot! Hmm… I'm sure Miyako has other friends there… I want to stay here a bit more… HOTNESS!_

"You don't know my name?" He asked.

"What? Of course I don't know your name! We've never met right?" Mimi asked.

"Oh right… I'm Yamato Ishida." Yamato answered.

"Nice to meet you… Yamato." Mimi handed out her hand and Yamato did same. The two of them shook their hand and Mimi approached to greet him with a kiss on his left and right cheeks. Yamato was shook a bit from the unusual western greeting he received from Mimi.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you before?" Mimi approached her head to Yamato to see if he was alright. Yamato on the other hand was charmed by Mimi's innocent behaviour. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Eh?" Mimi was surprised.

Yamato looked into Mimi's eyes and said "You're beautiful." He pulled Mimi even closer to him and kissed Mimi. Mimi kissed back, she didn't refuse it. She also was under charm of the man she stumbled upon. Both of them felt lust for each other. The two of them shared the kiss until a phone call was heard. The two of them parted from the kiss and Yamato pick up his call while still holding Mimi into one of his arm.

"Yo… … … … … … I know. I'm just relaxing before the race as usual... I'll be ready by then… … … … See ya." Yamato hung up.

"You got something to do?" Mimi asked.

"Ya. What's your num…" Yamato was cut off by Mimi's cell phone that started to ring.

"Hello?" Mimi picked up. "……………….. Oh sorry hun! I didn't mean to worry you. I'll be right back!" Mimi hung up. She looked at Yamato. "Sorry!! I gotta go! See you later maybe?" Mimi smiled and gave a peck kiss to Yamato; she got up and started to run out of the woods. Mimi's rush left Yamato confused and it didn't give you enough time to hold Mimi back for her number.


End file.
